


Mating Games: Party Moment (the extended edition)

by littlelostcat



Series: Mating Games 2013 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP, mating games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelostcat/pseuds/littlelostcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison goes to a Stop Light Party to see if Scott was there.  He is.  Bathroom sex sort of happens along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mating Games: Party Moment (the extended edition)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [Mating Games](http://mating-games.livejournal.com) #2 Challenge: Texts From Last Night. My text was: [Ok, so technically yes she wore a red tank top to the stoplight party. But under it was a yellow bra and green panties. ](http://www.textsfromlastnight.com/Text-Replies-49019.html)
> 
> If you want to compare with the original you can go to [The Mating Games Challenge Two](http://mating-games.livejournal.com/5517.html), I'm number 38!
> 
>  
> 
> And if you don't know what a Stop Light Party is, check out Wikipedia's definition! It's pretty fly. [STOP LIGHT PARTY, YO](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stop_light_party)
> 
>  
> 
> Originally I was going this is a single work with 6 chapters but I realized I didn't want all of the pairings ^.^ so ... redoing before we get too far into the games.

Allison looked in the mirror and smiled at her reflection as she tugged at the corner of her shirt. She applied another coat of lipstick, cherry red; it had been hard to find a matching shirt and lipstick. She slid her neon yellow bra strap back into place. Ok, so technically yes she was wearing a red tank top to the spotlight party. But under it was a yellow bra and green panties. She wasn’t going to hook up. She was only going to see if the rumors were true. 

Lydia told her that John had said, that Chrissie had said that Scott was going to the party with Meredith. And curiosity had gotten the better of her, so she decided to just stop by. And, of course, red meant she wasn’t going to hook up. The yellow was ... in case Scott _was_ there with Meredith. And the green? She loved him. What if he was there with _out_ Meredith?

At the party she saw Lydia and Jackson dancing in the center of the room, their hands disappearing under clothes of matching reds. Allison shook her head then watched Lydia pull Jackson towards the bedrooms with a smirk. She turned around, looking for Scott, and found Stiles on the phone. Of course, he’d be wearing a red, green, and yellow plaid shirt -- a black tee underneath. She turned to grab a drink, then froze when ice and soda splashed down her chest.

“Oof, sorry?”

“Scott,” she didn’t shriek, but a few heads turned. She fisted her hand by her side and took a breath. “Coke really doesn’t come out of silk.”

“Allison,” he dropped the cup and slid his arm to her waist. “I’m sorry. I didn’t see you.”

“Looking for someone?” She hated how her voice sounded strained. 

“Yeah,” he nodded and squeezed her elbow, “Stiles. But he keeps walking around. I’m really sorry.”

She sighed and looked down. “It’s fine.”

He smiled and grabbed for her hand, and she felt her resolve melt. His damned sweet eyes and hopeful smile always weakened her. She smiled and shook her head.

“It’s fine, really. I’ll just,” she began to walk. He followed. “Soak it.”

“You wore red.”

Allison nodded. “I did.”

They made it to the bathroom and Scott closed the door, locked it. Then swallowed when Allison pulled her shirt off. “And yellow.”

She grinned and looked up at his reflection. “I did.”

Scott took a stepped behind her. “And green?”

She turned off the water; soaked the silk. She turned, leaned against the sink, and slid her bra strap form her shoulder, “There’s only one way to find out, Scott.”

Scott took a step closer, hooked his fingers through the belt loops on her jeans, “Yeah?”

Allison cupped his cheek, kissed him, “Yeah.” 

She pulled his shirt off and trailed her cherry red nails down his chest. He’d filled out since the last time they were together and she wasn’t above enjoying the feel of muscle under her hands. She felt his fingers skim across her belly and pull her zipper down. He curled his head to her neck and breathed deep, his hands shook as they slid into her jeans. “I miss you.”

“I know,” she whispered. She looked him in the eyes, “Me too.”

He kissed her hard, his teeth catching her lip. He slid his tongue against hers. He pulled her jeans off and groaned when she rolled into his touch. He cupped her ass and bit at her shoulder. 

“Scott,” she whispered and cupped his face to kiss him. 

She fumbled at his jeans, then laughed when he cursed and did it himself. He hopped his way out of his jeans and boxers, then his fingers wrapped around the silken string of her panties. “Green?” he breath caught. 

“Just in case,” she said. “You were here.”

“Hoped you would be,” he whispered against her ear. He spun them around them until her back was against the wall, and she stepped out of her jeans. The neon green panties followed. “You’re so beautiful.”

She breathed his name and pulled him close. He trailed his fingers down her belly and he found her heat. His fingers danced over her lips until they were sticky wet and she rolled her hips again and kissed him. She sighed when his fingers finally moved over her clit. 

She licked his jaw, then neck, then placed open-mouthed kisses on his chest as she slid down his body and bit lightly at his belly. It was like coming home, everything the same but more. “I miss us,” she mouthed against his thigh. Her fingers dug into his jean pocket for his wallet and pulled out a condom. 

She grinned wickedly up at him and before he could speak, she kissed the hard line of his cock, tongued at the precum at the tip, then circled the head. She lined his length with wet kisses, then pulled him into her mouth. She pulled off with a wet pop and slid the condom in her mouth, then rolled it down his length as she took him into her mouth against. Scott twisted a hand around her hair and pulled, biting his lip as he rolled his hips. “Alli, please.”

She moaned around the tip and ran her hand over his slicked cock, then stood. She ran her hand up his chest, wet with sweat and her kisses; he’d braced himself against the wall with one hand and his body shook. She hooked her arms around his shoulders and pulled him close to her, his heated body sent shivers down her own. 

He slid a finger over her clit, again, then slid it inside of her. “Now, Scott,” she whispered hotly against his ear.

He slid into her and Allison moaned around a gasp and bared her throat. He pulled out and leaned over to lick at the place where her pulse beat erratically, they both groaned when he slid back, when he was fully inside of her. He kept an achingly slow pace even as she urged him faster. He moved his fingers to her breast and pinched lightly until she broke, until she begged on broken sighs for him to move faster. 

He dropped his hands to her waist and lifted her up, groaned her name when she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and began to set her own pace. Her nails scratched down his back as he licked into her mouth and fucked into her cunt. She heard the sound of skin against skin and felt the cold air around them. He bit along her jaw with each thrust and tightened his hold when her head fell back against the wall. 

He slid his finger over her clit and circled, “I love you, Scott,” she whispered. 

“I love you, too. So much.” 

He sped up, his cock and his fingers, and swallowed her scream when the orgasm claimed her. She looked up at him and smiled, and in that moment had never looked more beautiful, more wanton, more _his_. She bit his neck, hard, and he groaned her name as his own orgasm rip through him. 

He held her up against the wall, both of them panting and gasping for breath. She trailed wet kisses over his cheeks and lips. “I miss us,” she whispered, broken.

Scott nodded and sighed, he lowered her down until she stood on weak legs. He kissed her softly, then buried his face in her neck and breathed deeply. She smelled like mate, like them, like home and he just wanted one more second of it. Then she bent down and slid back into her panties and jeans. She looked at the shirt soaking and laughed.

“I don’t even know what I’m going to wear home.” She picked it up by the corner. 

“Wear mine,” Scott said with a smile, and her look he shrugged, “Werewolf heat. I won’t need it.”

Allison bit her lips and hooked her bra back on, watched while he put is jeans on. They stood for a minute, awkward and tense. “This just means that we miss one another, Allison. I don’t want to pressure you or--”

“I know,” she nodded and put on his shirt, then unlocked the door. “It wasn’t a mistake.”  
She grabbed her shirt and left, left Scott alone with the party celebrating around him.


End file.
